Una nueva Aventura Comienza
by Ryubarahanami
Summary: Las cartas han desatado un nuevo poder que busca el equilibrio nuevamente; Sakura debera enfrentar este reto que no solo implica una dificultad magica, sino tambien una sentimental
1. Un nuevo Reto

Un nuevo reto

-El paisaje era desolado y frio, causaba tristeza el permanecer demasiado tiempo observarlo, un ambiente que ocasionaba desesperación, al fondo se observaban dos sombra observando fijamente a la única figura que permanecía de pie, un brillo fue despedido de uno de los ojos de la sombra derecha mientras la izquierda levantaba su mano y rayos salían despedidos de la misma -¡Shaoran! Ayúdame – Sakura gritaba con desesperación -¡No me dejes sola ayúdame! –Shaoran se encontraba en el suelo, inmóvil y con varias heridas -¡Shaoran te necesito! –Sakura era consciente de las heridas de Shaoran y que las mismas no le permitirían ayudarla, sin embargo se sentía asustada no sabía qué hacer, las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar – Sha… Shao… Shaoran… Es… Esto –

¡SAKURAAAAA! Despiértate, estas bien Sakura, Sakurita –Sakura se levantó rápidamente por el susto ocasionado por el pequeño Kero –

Kero, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué…? –Sakura noto que varias lágrimas rodaban por su rostro, el libro de cartas Sakura comenzó a brillar, la habitación lucia igual que siempre –las cartas… -Sakura se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia donde tenía las cartas –

Están preocupadas por ti, al igual que yo, ¿qué estabas soñando Sakurita? –Kero se había aproximado hasta donde estaba Sakura y ella permanecía en silencio –Tu conexión con ellas y con nosotros es más fuerte al igual que tu nivel de magia, es por eso que podíamos sentir la desesperación que tenias en tu sueño, estoy seguro que Yue también debió sentirlo.

Lo siento –Sakura mostraba autentica tristeza en sus ojos, mientras imágenes rápidas de su sueño llegaban a su mente –

No tienes que disculparte Sakura, nosotros te queremos mucho y es por eso que nos preocupamos por ti –kero acaricio la cabeza de Sakura mientras esta sonreía –

Gracias Kero, gracias a ustedes también –Sakura tomo el libro en sus manos y lo abrazo y este dejo de brillar lentamente –

Sakura dime ¿qué estabas soñando? –Sakura volvió a tener un rostro de tristeza –

Yo… -En ese momento se vio la figura de Yue en la ventana y Sakura dejo las cartas en el escritorio para acercarse a abrirle la ventana –

Veo que estas bien –Yue permanecía con la misma expresión en el rostro mientras daba un vistazo a toda la habitación –Kerberos dime qué fue lo que ocurrió –Yue entro a la habitación sin decir nada mas a Sakura quien solo se hizo a un lado para que Yue entrara –

Lo siento Yue no quise preocuparte, solo fue un mal sueño –Sakura mostro una sonrisa, Yue y Kero se vieron fijamente pues ambos conocían esa sonrisa –

Sera mejor que me valla –Yue volteo a ver a Sakura y regreso su vista a la de kero y ambos asintieron –

Yue… -Sakura había detenido a Yue tomándolo de su ropa –Quiero… quiero pedirte un favor –Yue detuvo su vuelo y volteo a verla, Sakura lucia nerviosa –

¿Qué es lo que quieres? –pregunto Yue sin perder su calma habitual y sin sonar grosero –

Quiero… bueno pues… es que… yo quería saber si… bueno… ¿puedes devolverle sus poderes a mi hermano?… bueno… es que yo… -Sakura comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, ella sentía que debía hacer eso y se sentía capaz de hacerlo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo –

-Yue había permanecido viendo la figura de Sakura y volteando a ver al lado contrario contesto –Nosotros estamos para servirte, así que si es lo que deseas solo hazlo no lo consultes conmigo.

Yue yo soy tu amiga, no soy tu ama, es por eso que quería consultarlo contigo antes –Yue volteo a ver a Sakura de reojo mientras ella le dedicaba una gran sonrisa –

Sin embargo no creo que tu hermano este de acuerdo contigo –Yue ya no estaba viendo a Sakura había cruzado los brazos y tenía los ojos cerrados –

Es por eso que no te lo había preguntado antes, no sabía en qué momento hacerlo sin que Touya lo notara –a medida que Sakura seguía hablando el volumen de su voz iba disminuyendo – pero creo que él está dormido en este momento, y tu estas aquí así que puedo aprovechar ahora para… -Sakura dejo la oración sin terminar pues se sentía insegura –

Entonces vamos –Yue comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta para dirigirse al cuarto de Touya –

No lo permitiré –Kero había tomado su verdadera forma y se había puesto delante de Yue –Es verdad que ahora Sakura es más fuerte pero esto es muy peligroso.

Acaso no confías en los poderes de la persona que tú mismo elegiste como nuestra dueña –Yue permanecía inalterable-

Claro que si confió en ella, es solo que… me preocupa –Kero se notaba triste –

Si ella realmente desea eso ella lo lograra –Yue término de salir de la habitación-

-Kero permaneció en silencio un momento y Sakura estaba observándolo desde el otro lado de la habitación –Sakura –la aludida pegó un pequeño brinco por la mención repentina de su nombre –

¿Qué…? ¿Qué ocurre Kero? –Sakura estaba nerviosa todavía –

Deseas esto, en verdad lo deseas con todas tus fuerzas –Kero miro fijamente a Sakura mientras esta reflexionaba las palabras de kero –

Por supuesto, deseaba volverme más fuerte para que Yue pudiera devolverle sus poderes a mi hermano, lo he querido hacer desde que Touya le dio sus poderes a Yue, pero… -Sakura parecía algo triste ante sus propias palabras –Ahora ya estoy lista, sé que puedo hacerlo –Sakura recobro su ánimo acostumbrado, Sakura comenzó a recitar el conjuro en un murmullo para no despertar a Touya que estaba del otro lado de su habitación –Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura la valiente que acepto esta misión contigo. ¡Libérate! –Su báculo era un poco más grande, continuaba teniendo la misma apariencia, solo que la estrella tenía 7 puntas y el círculo rosado que la rodeaba ahora era color dorado y las alas eran más grandes –Muy bien Kero vamos –Sakura comenzó a caminar hacia el corredor donde se encontraba Yue quien la siguió hacia la habitación de Touya –

Sakura estas segu… -Sakura estaba a punto de abrir la puerta –

Shhhh! Kero despertaras a mi hermano –la puerta de la habitación de Touya estaba ya abierta y se logro ver como este se movió luego del ruido, sin despertarse –Vamos –Yue y Kero entraron en la habitación y Sakura dio unos cuantos pasos y se quedo a medio camino –

Sakura que ocurre –Kero y Yue voltearon a ver a Sakura-

Es que no se qué hacer o que conjuro usar –Una gota se encontraba tras la cabeza de Sakura-

No te preocupes, solo concentra tus poderes en mi y cuando sea el momento los poderes de tu hermano regresaran a él por si solos –Sakura asintió ante las instrucciones de Yue –

Yue si algo sale mal yo mismo la detendré aunque este incompleto –Kero sonaba serio –

Sabes que eso es más riesgoso para Sakura –Yue dirigió una mirada a Kerberos como en busca de confianza –

Bien comencemos –kero retrocedió mientras Sakura tomo su báculo con las dos manos el sello de Sakura surgió bajo sus pies y comenzó a concentrar todas sus energías en Yue, bajo sus pies también surgió el mismo sello, mientras ambos comenzaban a elevarse, se veía el cansancio en Sakura por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, luego de un breve tiempo también surgió un sello en la cama de Touya y este comenzó a levitar, una especie de energía unía las tres figuras, Sakura suspiro y comenzó a descender al suelo otra vez junto con Touya y Yue, parecía ser como si ella lo hubiese interrumpido, Sakura volteo a ver todos lados y luego su rostro se torno triste –

Que ocurre Sakura, te encuentras bien –Kero asumió que se encontraba lastimada y por eso estaba poniendo esa cara –

-Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por el rostro de Sakura y fue entonces cuando Yue también se preocupo –Sakura que ocurre

No funciono, el conjuro no funciono –Sakura continuaba llorando y tratando de enjugar sus lágrimas con las manos –

Y porque crees que eso –Kero tenía una gota en su cabeza –

Te equivocas, la magia que ahora poseo es tuya, tu hermano recupero sus poderes –Yue volteo a ver la figura dormida de Touya –

Pero no siento ningún cambio –Sakura volteo a ver sus manos –

Eso es fácil de explicar –Kero tenía una sonrisa en su rostro –tu nivel de magia se ha incrementado tanto que esto no significa un gran cambio en ti –

Ya veo –Kero comenzó a rodear su cuerpo con sus alas para volver a su forma falsa –

Aun no podemos asegurar nada, solo han pasado 5 minutos –Yue volteo a ver a la forma falsa de Kero, mientras comenzaba a alegar –

No puedes ser un poco más optimista y decirle bien hecho a Sakura –Yue comenzó a rodear su cuerpo con sus alas –oye no puedes esperar a llegar a la casa de ese tal Yukito no crees que se preguntara que rayos hace aquí –debido al alboroto Touya comenzó a levantarse y Sakura comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y lo único que logro fue botar su báculo –

Que es lo que ocurre aquí –Touya se levanto de mal humor al ver tanto alboroto –

Hermano, yo… bueno… es que… -Sakura comenzó a reír nerviosamente, Touya volteo a ver a Kero que se encontraba volando en la habitación, este parecía haber olvidado su propia presencia en ese lugar hasta que sintió la mirada de Touya y se dejo caer para aparentar ser un muñeco nuevamente –

Acaso ese muñeco cree que soy un tonto o que –Touya estaba de muy mal humor, Sakura no sabía que decir o hacer –

No te preocupes Sakura, esta así porque acaba de despertarse, no es así Touya –Yukito le dedico una gran sonrisa a Touya, quien se tranquilizo un poco –Por cierto Sakura, él dice que está muy orgulloso de ti –Yukito camino hacia Sakura y acaricio su cabeza con cariño y ella sonrió –

De que están… -Touya comenzó a notar que sentía la presencia de los tres que estaban allí y se comenzó a molestar aun mas –Que rayos fue lo que hiciste –Touya se levanto repentinamente de la cama pues estaba ya demasiado molesto –

Será mejor que regresen al cuarto, yo me quedare aquí con Touya –Yukito acompaño a Sakura a la puerta y luego de que ella salió cerró la puerta quedando él en la habitación –

Sera mejor que regresemos a tu cuarto Sakurita –Kero y Sakura regresaron a la habitación ella se encontraba de muy buen humor–No me dijiste que habías soñado

-Sakura comenzó a pensar en lo que había soñado y comenzó a lucir triste otra vez–Bueno pues… la verdad no creo que tenga importancia… seguramente es porque extraño mucho a Shaoran. Si esto debe ser –Sakura volvió a la cama y no tardo mucho en quedarse dormida, aunque seguía luciendo bastante desanimada –

"_No creo que ese sueño sea solo porque extraña a ese mocoso, debe haber algo mas, pero… no quiero ponerla triste otra vez, después de todo hoy a logrado hacer una de sus mayores hazañas aunque ese sujeto no lo haya reconocido frente a ella" _–Kero se acercó a tapar a Sakura con las cobijas, y se quedo dormido en la almohada que estaba junto a ella –

CONTINUARA…


	2. Tristeza guardada

Tristeza guardada

-El día acababa de comenzar y la alarma estaba sonando por tercera vez –Sakura levántate –Kero le grito al oído a Sakura y esta con un movimiento de su mano lo lanzo al otro lado de la habitación, por accidente claro - .

Déjame en paz –Sakura se tapo la cara con las sabanas y en ese momento entro Touya a la habitación –

Monstro levántate ya –Touya se acerco a la cama de Sakura pues se encontraba preocupado por lo que había hecho anoche -¿Cómo te sientes? –Touya se sentó en la orilla de la cama –

Hoy es domingo, vete –Una gota surgió en la cabeza de Touya –

Si pero quedamos en que hoy saldríamos –Sakura no respondió –Yukito me dijo que te despertara, así que eso hare –Touya jalo a Sakura para que esta cayera al suelo –

¡HERMANO! –Sakura agarro la almohada que se había caído junto con ella y se la lanzo con tal fuerza que lo hizo retroceder dos pasos para no caer –Es cierto… -Sakura se levanto del suelo y tomo el despertador – ¡Ay! Ya es tarde –Sakura saco a Touya del cuarto de varios empujones –

-Touya tenía una gran vena en la cabeza y estaba a punto de estallar –Veo que Sakura se encuentra bien –Yukito había subido las escaleras y estaba en el otro extremo del corredor con una gran sonrisa –Querías ver si estaba bien, no es así, por eso es que aceptaste venir a despertarla –Touya volteo a ver hacia otro sitio –Mi otra identidad se habría opuesto a esto, sino creyera que ella es capaz de soportar esto.

-Touya volteo a ver a Yukito, quien ya estaba junto a él –Si lo sé, pero aun así me preocupa, pues Yue consumió todos mis poderes en esa ocasión y ella sigue siendo una niña –Touya seguía preocupado, el timbre sonó y Touya y Yukito se dirigieron a las escaleras, cuando la puerta de Sakura se abrió y salió corriendo para abrir la puerta ella –

Sakura tiene mucha energía, no crees –Yukito y Touya terminaron de bajar las gradas y se dirigieron a la cocina, Touya comenzó a servir el desayuno de Sakura, ya que era la única que no había desayunado aun, los planes eran ir a Tokio todos juntos pero estando allí Sakura y Tomoyo irían a ver la torre de Tokio y Touya y Yukito tenían planes diferentes –

Sakura, creo que no podre ir a Tokio hoy –Tomoyo de desde que había llegado se notaba triste, pero no había dicho nada hasta ese momento, pues Touya y Yukito parecían estar lo suficientemente distraídos como para no escucharlos –Se que lo prometí, pero es que ocurrió algo y no puedo faltar, lo siento tanto Sakura .Tomoyo tenía la mirada baja –

No te preocupes Tomoyo, sé que no fue intencional –Sakura sonrió de forma gentil a Tomoyo –

Ooh Sakura, sé que no podre ir a Tokio pero esto solo me tomara media hora y volveré, tal vez no podremos ir a Tokio, pero regresare e iremos de compras y así podre grabarte con miles de vestuarios diferentes, por supuesto que también deberás probarte mis diseños, tengo tantas ideas y tantos nuevos vestuarios –los ojos de Tomoyo eran un par de estrellas y para esas alturas ya había logrado captar la atención de Touya y Yukito, quienes la miraban con cara de extrañados, mientras en la cabeza de Sakura surgía una gran gota –Deberíamos hacer un pastel para cuando ustedes regresen –Tomoyo había notado la mirada de ellos dos –

Está bien entonces está decidido, en lo que tu regresas yo iré a comprar lo necesario para hacer el pastel –Sakura estaba muy contenta –

Bueno entonces será mejor que me apresure para estar aquí lo más pronto posible, después de todo tengo que pasar a mi casa primero –Tomoyo ya había salido y se encontraba caminando ya hacia su destino, mientras Sakura se despedía desde la puerta –

Entonces no van a venir con nosotros –Yukito apareció atrás de Sakura dándole un pequeño susto –

N… No, creo que ya no, lo siento mucho Yukito, pero para cuando regresen les tendremos un Rico pastel –Sakura sonrió grandemente y Yukito le devolvió la sonrisa –

Entonces lo estaré esperando con ansias –Touya estaba observando desde atrás con unas prendas en las manos que al parecer eran los suéteres de ambos –

Será mejor que nos vayamos o se nos hará tarde –Touya coloco el suéter de Yukito en su cabeza cubriendo parte de su cara mientras miraba con preocupación a Sakura –Andando ya –Yukito tomo su suéter y comenzó a avanzar con Touya detrás de él, Sakura se despidió enérgicamente de los dos, cuando ya habían avanzado Sakura cerró la puerta –

Que ocurre Touya –Touya había volteado a ver nuevamente hacia su casa –

No, nada, al menos no tiene que ver con lo que ocurrió anoche –Touya continuo caminando – _"Ese mocoso…"_

…

-Sakura cerró la puerta y de deslizó quedando sentada en el suelo de la entrada principal –_"Me pregunto qué estarás haciendo…"_ –Sakura comenzó a llorar mientras seguía tirada en el suelo –

FLASH BACK

-Sakura se encontraba sola en la casa cuando el teléfono sonó –Buenas tardes, habla a la residencia kinomoto / Hola Sakura como estas /Shaoran, que bueno escucharte, me da tanto gusto / Si… a mí también me alegra mucho escucharte –Shaoran se escuchaba muy triste -/Me alegra tanto saber que volverás a estar a mi lado, mi querido Shaoran / Si… claro… /Shaoran estas bien, que te ocurre / Si estoy bien, no te preocupes es solo que… / lo siento –Sakura tenía un tono triste -/ porque te disculpas / es que te pusiste serio cuando… cuando… te dije "Mi querido Shaoran", creo que eso te molesta no es así, si deseas ya no lo diré más –Sakura reía tontamente - / No… No es eso… a mi… a mí me gusta –tanto Sakura como Shaoran se sonrojaron – es sólo que… ya no podre… es decir… ya no te hablarte más, el viaje a Japón se cancelo así que… no me esperes / pe… pero… pero Shaoran, porque, porque /es complicado lo siento ∑

-Sakura cayó de rodillas aun con el teléfono en su oído, sin poder creer lo que acababa de ocurrir mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejías -

END FLASH BACK

¡Sakura! Ya se fueron verdad –Sakura escucho la voz de Kero y se secó las lagrimas mientras veía, ya con una sonrisa, llegar a kero por el corredor, durante la última semana Sakura había aparentado felicidad y alegría pero sus fuerzas se estaban agotando –

Si Kero ya se fueron, iré a comprar las cosas para el pastel que haremos hoy con Tomoyo –Sakura creyó que Kero no se daría cuenta de su llanto –

Que te ocurre Sakurita, estas cansada –Kero puso una cara triste –

No te preocupes, ahorita regreso –Sakura se colocó los zapatos rápidamente y salió corriendo sin darle tiempo a kero de seguirla –

…

_ "oh Sakura lamento haberte dejado así cuando mas necesitas una amiga, pero… creo que será lo mejor" _–Tomoyo se veía completamente desanimada por esa situación –

No te preocupes, como ya te dije, en estos momentos Sakura debe seguir creciendo, las cartas Sakura dependen de sus sentimientos, así que ella debe será capaz de controlarlos –La figura de Eriol se hizo presente en la habitación de Tomoyo –Además esta situación es solo por una vieja tradición que nuestro amigo Shaoran quiere evitar, se que él dijo "Por favor no dejen que se sienta sola…" pero lastimosamente no podemos protegerla siempre de sus propios sentimientos… -Eriol observo fijamente hacia la ventana mientras Tomoyo seguía triste –

…

Hola Tomoyo, pasa adelante –Sakura abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Tomoyo –

Gracias Sakura, disculpa la tardanza pero ya estoy aquí –Tomoyo se quito lo zapatos y se coloco las zapatillas para visitas y se dirigieron a la cocina –

Ambas comenzaron a hacer el pastel mientras Kero revoloteaba con algunas fresas en la boca, siempre que se le acababa una tomaba otra hasta que Sakura se dio cuenta y tomo lo que era la mitad de todas las fresas que había comprado para esconderlas, el pastel, aun a pesar de todos los percances, entiéndase Kero comiendo todo lo que encontraba, quedo bastante rico y bonito y justo a tiempo pues cuando estaban colocando las pocas fresas que quedaban para decorar el pastel

Ya estamos en casa –Touya y Yukito dejaron sus zapatos en la entrada –

Bienvenidos a casa –Sakura llevaba unas tazas de té en un azafate con una tetera mientras Tomoyo la seguía con el pastel –

Bienvenidos -Tomoyo sonreía mientras colocaba el pastel en la mesita de la sala de estar –

Lo preparaste tu o lo preparo Tomoyo, porque si fuiste tú será mejor que vaya a comprar medicamenta para cuando terminemos –Sakura ya había servido los pedazos de Touya y Yukito y se encontraba sirviendo el de Tomoyo –

Ay hermano, pues si no lo quieres dámelo –Sakura intento tomar el plato de su hermano pero este lo aparto de su alcance –

No, me lo comeré –Touya comenzó a comérselo –Oye pero por lo menos debiste haberle colocado mas fresas, apuesto a que te las comiste, eres un monstro después de todo

No fui yo quien se las comió fue… -Sakura dejo su frase a medias –

Que, me vas a decir que fue ella –Touya señalo a Tomoyo con el tenedor, mientras esta solo sonreía –

No, es que… -Sakura no sabía que mas decir, cuando se escucho que algo se había caído en la cocina –Iré…

Dile a ese muñeco que salga, se que está en la cocina –Touya tomo otro bocado de pastel y lo metió a su boca–

No soy un muñecoooooo –Kero salió volando de la cocina –

Así que tú te comiste las fresas –Yukito sonrió ante la escena –creo que ustedes se llevaran bien

Eres un muñeco –Touya lo tomo en sus manos y comenzó a pellizcarlo como si fuese un juguete –

No soy un MUÑECOOOOO –Kero comenzó a tomar su verdadera forma –Ahora dime si soy un muñeco –Kero comenzó a aplastar a Touya –

Quítate de encima –Touya hizo un movimiento y logro librarse de la garra de Kero, mientras este volvía a su forma falsa –Mientras tengas esa forma eres un muñeco, sin importar el tamaño de tu otra identidad

Este pastel es mío –Kero se comió de un bocado el pastel recién servido en el plato por Tomoyo destinado para el –Que rico pastel, quiero más, me comeré este –Kero iba a tomar el pastel de Touya cuando este lo aparto de su alcance –

Apártate, este pedazo es mío –Touya continuo comiendo su pastel, pero esta vez se sentó a un lado de Sakura –quiero mas –Touya había terminado su porción y le dio el plato a Sakura para que le diera mas –

Yo primero –Kero también le dio su plato a Sakura ella le dio una rebanada a cada uno – Que rico, rico pastel.

Yukito quieres el último pedazo –Sakura le sonrió a él y este le devolvió la sonrisa –

En serio puedo tomarlo, gracias Sakura –Yukito le dio el plato a Sakura y Touya solo observo como su hermana le servía la última rebanada a Yukito y suspiraba –

-Luego de que todo quedo limpio Yukito y Touya regresaron a su habitación y Tomoyo quedo con Sakura y Kero –Sakura disculpa será que el pequeño Kero puede venir a casa conmigo, es que deseo pedir su opinión para unos diseños que tengo para él

Siiii, claro que si te acompañare Tomoyo –Sakura tenía una gota en su cabeza mientras veía hablar tanto a Tomoyo y Kero con estrellas en los ojos –

Pues claro no hay problema –Sakura cerró la puerta principal, Tomoyo y Kero ya se habían ido y Touya y Yukito bajaban las gradas para ir a la casa de Yukito-

Regresaremos pronto –Touya despeno el cabello de Sakura y Yukito se despidió de ella –

-Sakura subió corriendo a su habitación y cerro de golpe la puerta, tenía un sentimiento de tristeza que había guardado desde hacía días, quería llorar pero no quería que nadie lo supiera, su padre había salido de viaje y regresaría hasta la siguiente semana justo a tiempo para el inicio de clases, Kero estaba con Tomoyo y Touya acababa de salir –_"no puedo soportarlo más, esto es muy doloroso"_ –Espesas lagrimas comenzaron a caer y Sakura había caído en medio de su cuarto y estaba tirada llorando – _"Shaoran ya no quiere hablarme y no lo volveré a ver nunca más y todos parecen estar ocupados" _–la soledad que Sakura sentía era demasiada –Creo que… que soy muy egoísta

Eso no es verdad, Sakura –el cuarto había desaparecido y todo era obscuridad, todas las cartas se encontraban rodeando la figura de Sakura, cada carta comenzó a comunicarse con Sakura –Espejo: Cada una de nosotras estamos contigo, Flor: somos tus amigas, Ilusión: queremos que seas feliz, Bosque: tu tristeza es nuestra tristeza, Luz y obscuridad: cada vez que tú te entristeces nuestro vinculo se debilita, Sueño: sabemos que lo que te estamos pidiendo es demasiado, Tiempo: el peligro está cerca, Poder: debes ser fuerte si nuestro vinculo se rompe no podremos servirte mas, Aire: queremos que seas feliz, Fuego: no debes preocuparte las personas a las que tu quieres corresponden a tu cariño, Agua: debes entender que cada persona debe enfrentar sus propios problemas, Tiempo: cada momento es importante el peligro esta mas y mas cerca debes hacerte fuerte y aprender a controlar tus sentimientos para tener un mejor dominio de tu magia, Todas: somos tus amigas y lo más importante para nosotras es tu felicidad –las cartas comenzaron a reunirse en las manos de su querida dueña y la habitación comenzó a reaparecer poco a poco –

Lo siento, se que las preocupe al ponerme tan triste, pero no se preocupen ya no estaré triste porque ustedes están conmigo –Sakura tomo todas las cartas ya reunidas en sus manos y las abrazo, sintiendo el calor que de ellas emanaba, su corazón iba al mismo compas que de sus cartas y con este mismo ritmo Sakura cayo dormida en medio de su cuarto con todas las cartas en sus brazos –

…

Muy buen día Kerberos –Eriol había aparecido en la habitación de Tomoyo donde se encontraban comiendo galletas –

Dime, porque me trajiste aquí –Kero tomo una galleta y la metió en su boca –

Pienso que la pequeña Sakura debe enfrentar algunas cosas sola –Eriol sonrió y suspiro –

Sakura está haciendo contacto con las cartas –Kero comenzó a concentrarse para saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo –Sakura estuvo triste durante mucho tiempo, espero que podamos ayudarla

…..

-Touya y Yukito acababan de entrar a la casa del último, Touya cerró la puerta –Creo que no me quedare mucho tiempo en tu casa, Sakura está triste y quiero estar en casa con ella –Yukito quedo inmediatamente sumido en la inconsciencia mientras unas alas lo cubrían y tras de ellas apareció Yue –

Sera mejor que la dejes un momento –Yue coloco su mano en el hombro de Touya para que este no se fuera –ella debe superar esto sola

COMO QUE DEBE SUPERLO SOLA, ES UNA NIÑA, ADEMAS SOLO ESTA DEPRIMIDA NO ES LA GRAN COSA, SE SIENTE SOLA NADA MÁS –Touya se había enfadado por la total despreocupación que había mostrado Yue –

Yo también estoy preocupada por ella, pero la existencia de las cartas, al igual que la existencia de Kerberos y la mía está en juego, si ella continua deprimiéndose mas y mas nosotros seremos quienes desapareceremos –Yue por primera vez había perdido la calma –Si fuese mi elección trataría de evitar que esto suceda, pero… -Yue agacho la vista y Touya comprendió que algo estaba a punto de suceder –

Que es lo que sucederá –Touya se aproximo aun mas a Yue para presionarlo a responderle pues parecía que este no lo haría –

No estoy seguro de que es lo que ocurrirá o cuando será, pero será un gran reto para Sakura –Yue retrocedió un poco luego de responder –

¡Como que no sabes que sucederá! Entonces porque rayos estas tan seguro que sucederá, si no sabes que es deberías ayudar a Sakura o al menos permitir que fuera con ella –Touya volvió a molestarse –

La carta del tiempo es una de mis sirvientes y él sabe que algo sucederá, es un evento del que Sakura ya está enterada, aunque ella no se dé cuenta y es tan grande que ni siquiera el tiempo y yo juntos logramos descubrir que es con exactitud –Yue cruzo sus brazos e hizo desaparecer sus alas para estar de pie –

Como es que Sakura lo sabe pero no se da cuenta –Touya estaba bastante desconcertado pero más relajado –

Me di cuenta en el momento en el que ella comenzó a alimentarme de sus propios poderes, los poderes de ella y los tuyos son completamente diferentes, pero casi complementarios ella puede ver el futuro pero no es capaz de diferenciarlo, cree que es un sueño, en cambio tu… -Yue se quedo pensando cómo expresar lo que quería –pues tú ves y sientes cosas del mundo espiritual, al igual que puedes sentir, pero no ver lo que ocurrirá en el futuro, tus poderes entonces son mas imprecisos pero están mucho más desarrollados y son más fuertes –Yue observo sus manos –los poderes de Sakura aun tienen que crecer y si se hace igual de fuerte que tú, será impresionante, por el momento es capaz de alimentarme sin alterarse, pero no sé si será capaz de luchar y alimentarme al mismo tiempo –Yue parecía estar preocupado –

Si eso es verdad entonces porque dejaste que me devolviera mis poderes –Yue ya no se molestaba, sabía que Yue tenía sus razones pero deseaba saberlas, después de todo se trataba de su hermana pequeña –Porque no tenía idea del peligro que estaba cerca

-Touya estaba muy molesto ya en ese momento –Y lo dices así como si nada, devuélvele sus poderes –Touya tomo a Yue de la camisa para ponerlo a su altura –

Si ella aprende a ser mas fuerte este reto no será muy difícil de superar –Yue se zafó del agarre de Touya –El hecho de que me tenga que alimentar a mi también hará que desarrollé sus poderes mejor, porque podre ayudarle a desarrollarlos –Yue se había molestado bastante –Yo jamás la pondré en peligro

-Touya parecía ya más tranquilo –Tenle paciencia, se asusta fácilmente pero le encantan hacer todo tipo de actividades físicas, creo que si es por ti dará lo mejor de ella –Touya se sentó en la saliente de la madera pero no se movió –

Mañana iré a tu casa para decirle que comenzaremos a entrenar –Yue iba a regresar a su falsa identidad pero se detuvo por la voz de Touya –

No le digas del peligro que le espera –Yue se sorprendió pero comprendió porque le pedía esto –

No lo hare –Yue cerró los ojos y regreso a su identidad como Yukito –

CONTINUARA…


	3. Una nueva vida

Una nueva vida

–Sakura despertó con los primeros rayos de sol que entraron por la ventana y pudo notar que se encontraba todavía en el piso con las cartas entre sus brazos, solo que tenía una cobija puesta encima, se comenzó a sentar sintiendo un vacio dentro de su corazón, era un sentimiento inexplicable, sentía una gran felicidad porque ya no se sentía sola, pero un vacio había quedado, Sakura volteo su vista hacia la ventana y se dio cuenta que sentado en el marco de la ventana estaba Yue, este tenía su vista fija hacia o1tro lugar y no hacia ningún ruido –¡Yue...! –Sakura se sorprendió al verlo allí sentado y este solo la volteo a ver –

Me alegra que despertaras, tengo que hablar contigo –Yue hablaba de forma seria –

S… si, de acuerdo –Sakura tomo las cartas y las regreso al libro mostrando un gran afecto hacia ellas –Gracias –Sakura sonrió sinceramente, Yue la miró sorprendido pues sabía que tenía días de no sonreír de esa manera –Dime Yue que querías decirme –Sakura también dedico la misma sonrisa de antes a Yue el cual solo volteo la vista hacia otro lugar –

Sakura, el día que me comenzaste a alimentar de tus poderes, note varias cosas –Sakura lo miro sorprendida pues no entendía de que estaba hablando –

A que te refieres, algo anda mal –Sakura comenzaba a preocuparse –

No, no es eso, lo que ocurre, es que ahora que tus poderes forman parte de mi, puedo comprenderlos mejor, así que puedo enseñarte como utilizarlos, para que te vuelvas mas fuerte –Yue continuaba con la vista fija en otro lugar –

Enserio, tú me enseñarías –Sakura hablo seria por la impresión que había causado y Yue la volteo a ver – ¡eso sería genial! –Yue la miro con una expresión alegre una sonrisa que para alguien que no lo conoce pasaría desapercibida pero para quienes conocían su expresión siempre fría e inexpresiva él en ese momento tenía una gran sonrisa, en comparación –

Entonces ven a las 7 al lugar que llaman parque pingüino y comenzaremos, será mejor que traigas todas las cartas –Yue comenzó a regresar a su forma falsa –

-Yukito volteo a ver a todos lados y vio la figura de Sakura –Hola pequeña Sakura, dime como te encuentras –Yukito ya se había acostumbrado al hecho de aparecer en lugares completamente diferentes a donde se encontraba momentos antes sin percatarse del cambio –

Bien gracias Yukito, dime quieres desayunar algo –Sakura seguía con una gran sonrisa –

Me encantaría, gracias Sakura –Yukito y Sakura salieron de la habitación de ella para dirigirse a la cocina y Sakura se dispuso a preparar el desayuno ese día aunque no era su turno –

-Touya bajo solo unos minutos más tarde, llevándose una ligera sorpresa, no porque Yukito estuviera allí, después de todo eso ya era bastante común dado su doble identidad, sino por el hecho de que Sakura estaba despierta y no solo eso, sino que estaba haciendo el desayuno y muy animada, lo que le provoco una sonrisa –Monstro apresúrate porque me muero del hambre –Touya se sentó delante de Yukito y Sakura se acercó a la mesa con unas tazas de café y volteo hacia el lugar de Touya –

Tu harás mis tareas de la tarde por dos semanas –Sakura puso su mano delante de Touya mostrando dos de sus dedos –

No lo hare –Touya Tomo la taza de café y le dio un sorbo –

Que pero hice el desayuno cuando no era mi turno, y tu siempre me cobras los favor de igual forma –Sakura estaba entre decepcionada y enojada –

Si pero eso es porque tú me lo pides, yo no te pedí que hicieras el desayuno, así que no lo hare –Touya había, según él, dado punto y final a la conversación –

Eso no es justo, tú también has hecho lo mismo y siempre me cobras los favores –Sakura comenzaba a hacer pucheros –

Veamos –Touya coloco la taza en la cabeza de Sakura y la otra en su barbilla como meditando –Si no quemas nada el día de hoy, aceptare –los ojos de Sakura comenzaron a brillar de la alegría pues eso le facilitaría muchas cosas considerando que ahora tenía que entrenar con Yue –pero… -la sonrisa de Touya era bastante picara –tendrás que hacer el desayuno durante toda esa semana

Eso no es justo hermano y lo saber, tu nunca me dejar hacer ese tipo de tratos –Sakura comenzaba hacer una pequeñas rabietas –

Tu decides, lo quieres o no –Sakura suspiro con resignación, y es que en el último año Sakura había conseguido quitarse un poco la injusticia de los cambios de turno con su hermano en cierta forma, pues había descubierto que si ella le hacía favores podía lograr algo de justicia haciendo cambios de turno equivalentes, pero si ella pedía el favor los cambios de turno seguían siendo igual de injusto que siempre –

Está bien –Sakura comenzó a caminar muy lentamente a la cocina porque era como haber perdido –

Recuerda que el cambio de turno no se hará si quemas algo –Touya señalo la sartén que comenzaba a soltar algo de humo pues se estaba comenzando a quemar, por lo cual Sakura salió corriendo y comenzó a darle vuelta a la comida para tratar de rescatarla –

Afortunadamente el desayuno había salido bastante bien, lo que se había comenzado a quemar resulto que parecía más una cubierta dorada que tenía buen sabor, así que aunque Touya se quejo todo el tiempo del sabor y que si se le había quemado la comida pero Yukito apoyo a Sakura diciendo que había quedado exquisito dejando a Touya sin más remedio que aceptar, Tomoyo llego cerca del medio día con dos diseños nuevos que aun a pesar de que habían pasado dos años seguían siendo algo infantiles, junto al complemento de Kero, grabo durante dos horas a Sakura con los diferentes trajes, Touya y Yukito salieron pues aunque para Tomoyo grabar a Sakura era lo más interesante a Touya no le parecía así, luego del almuerzo que prepararon juntas, Tomoyo se despidió, ambas quedaron en hacer la tarea el día siguiente, pues esta vez Sakura no podría hacerlas los últimos dos días develándose.

Sakura ya me tengo que ir, ya está comenzando a oscurecer, además tengo visitas en casa –Tomoyo tomo una pequeña bolsa de mano y se puso de pie –

¿Tienes visitas? –Sakura siguió a Tomoyo hasta la entrada –

Si, por supuesto, pronto te diré quién es, nos vemos mañana Sakura –Tomoyo se despidió y Sakura volteo a ver el reloj ya eran las 6:30 -¡Ay! No puede ser ya es tarde y no me he duchado –Sakura subió corriendo las escaleras, increíblemente estaba lista tan sólo 20 minutos más tarde –

Que ocurre, porque estas tan apurada –Kero tenia frente a él unas galletas que Tomoyo le había obsequiado, bueno realmente eran para Sakura, pero eran demasiada tentación para él –

Lo que ocurre, es que Yue me va a entrenar, para desarrollar mejor mis poderes –Sakura volteo a ver a Kero con determinación y una gran sonrisa –

QUEEE, ese sujeto te va a entrenar –Kero parecía no solo sorprendido sino preocupado –Sakurita será mejor que no te presentes –Kero se había levantado y la había tomado de la manga de su blusa con cara de preocupación –

¿Por qué? –Sakura lo volteo a ver sorprendida por sus palabras recientemente dichas –

Lo que ocurre es… -Kero comenzó a flotar con las manitas cruzadas –Yue es bastante frio y lo es aun mas cuando entrena o pelea

No te preocupes, no creo que me ocurra algo malo –Sakura sonrió ampliamente –

No es eso lo que me preocupa –Sakura lo vio con la duda dibujada en su rostro –es decir, yo no dudo en que Yue te protegerá y no permitirá que nada malo te ocurra, pero si te entrena, no lo hará solo a nivel mágico o físico, lo hará también mental y emocionalmente –Sakura llevo su dedo índice a su barbilla y comenzó a analizar las palabras de Kero, su mirada era inocente y adorable, sin embargo no logro comprender lo que Kero intentaba decirle –

No te preocupes Kero, todo estará bien no hay de qué preocuparse –Sakura tomo su bolso que contenía las cartas y Kero que se había colado dentro de la misma –

Llegas tarde –Yue se encontraba recostado en un árbol de los alrededores del parque –

Si lo siento es que me quede hablando con Kero y no vi que hora era y luego en el camino… -Sakura había pausado su oración pues el suceso camino al parque le había sorprendido –en el camino…

No importa ya, debemos comenzar –Yue interrumpió la oración de Sakura para comenzar el entrenamiento –Te enseñare a utilizar tu magia pero no puedo hacerlo solo, hay cartas que pueden ayudarnos –Yue hizo un movimiento de manos y las cartas comenzaron a salir de la bolsa de Sakura y Kero caía al piso mareado e inconsciente pues Sakura había corrido tanto y llevaba otras cosas en su bolsa que hicieron que se mareara y golpeara dejándolo semiinconsciente –

Kero que haces aquí –Sakura tomó a Kero entre sus manos y este solo balbuceo algunas palabras –

Muy bien, comenzare explicándote un poco de lo que debes hacer para controlar mejor tu magia –Yue cruzó sus brazos y las cartas giraban en torno a él –debes lograr un equilibrio, así como hay cuatro elementos naturales, tierra, agua, fuego, viento… -las cuatro cartas mencionadas por el guardián se pusieron frente a Sakura –...también existen cuatro elementos en una persona que posee magia, el cuerpo, la mente, el alma o los sentimientos y por supuesto la magia, esta ultima depende más directamente de las tres que cualquier otra de los demás elementos por esto debes controlar cada uno de estos aspectos para incrementar tu magia y al ser una card master lo primero que debes controlar son tus propios sentimientos –la carta del fuego tomó su verdadera forma, Kero reacciono finalmente y se interpuso entre fuego y Yue con su verdadera forma –

Lo sabía, sabes que lo que piensas hacer es cruel y sé que las cartas me apoyaran –el cuerpo de Kerberos comenzó a brillar al igual que de las cartas y seguido el de Yue, Sakura podía sentir algo como mil susurros en su mente pero que hablaban tan bajo que no entendía lo que decían, que soltó un rugido se aparto –

Todos hemos llegado a un acuerdo, las cartas confían en mi criterio para entrenarte, pero consideran que tú debes ser quien escoja y que yo debo explicarte lo que esto implica –Yue escondió sus alas quedando parado en el suelo, fuego volvió a tomar forma de carta y junto con agua, viento, tierra volvieron a formar parte del círculo alrededor de Yue y este comenzó a caminar en dirección a Sakura –Si aceptas mi entrenamiento, deberás aprender a contralar tus sentimientos, todos nosotros dependemos de ellos, así que no puedes permitirte ciertas cosas –Yue hablaba como siempre, con su tono frio y cortante, así que Kerberos interrumpió –

El quiere que reprimas tus sentimientos –Kerberos le dedico una mirada desafiante a Yue Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos por la impresión –

Pe… pero… -Sakura no sabía cómo reaccionar, es decir, era como cambiar todo lo que ella era, pero a cambio de ¿Qué? –Yo… no lo sé –Sakura se sumió en sus propios pensamientos mientras los guardianes se mantenía a la expectativa de su decisión pues sería la más importante de todas – _"¿reprimir mis sentimientos? Siempre he sido muy feliz, jamás he buscado controlar mis sentimientos, siempre que estoy triste las personas a mi alrededor se dan cuenta…" _–en esos momentos para Sakura no existía nada mas un enorme vacío blanco en su mente, imágenes de sus amigos preocupados cada vez que la veían triste, haciéndola sonreír nuevamente, siempre feliz al lado de sus seres queridos –_"…si reprimo todos esos sentimientos, que sucedería, ¿Se acabaría mi tristeza y también mi felicidad? ¿Podría seguir disfrutando de todas las cosas? ¿O seria más bien como Yue? Una persona que para todos es frio y distante, pero para mí es una de las personas más gentiles y cálidas que hay, pero…" _–el recuerdo de Shaoran volvió a su mente y una profunda tristeza la invadió –_"…yo puedo ver que Yue es una persona gentil y cálida, pero sin Shaoran me pregunto ¿existiría una persona que vea eso mismo en mi interior? _–una lagrima rodo por la mejilla de Sakura, sin que esta lo notara, Kerberos soltó un pequeño gruñido mientras su cuerpo se tensaba, como quien mira una escena desgarradora –_"… ese es el precio, pero ¿cuál es la recompensa, ¿ aumentar mi nivel de magia? Mi magia ha incrementado durante estos años sin necesidad de un entrenamiento especial, ¿porque ahora es necesario que reprima mis sentimientos?, ¿Qué efectos tienen estos para mi control con las cartas? _–Sakura recordó su pasado como card captor y se vio también en los muchos momentos en los que transformo las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura, recordó el momento en que Touya le dio sus poderes a Yue y los momentos en que Kero la felicitaba por otro logro, vio en su mente el momento en que le devolvió sus poderes a Touya –_"en todos esos momentos, jamás tuve que renunciar a nada, tal vez sea el momento de…" _–repentinamente recordó en momento en que tuvo que verse en la situación de renunciar al amor que le tenía a Shaoran, el dolor que sintió en ese momento, un dolor muy fuerte se hizo presente en su pecho, obligándola a llevar sus manos hacia ese lugar, sentía como si nuevamente tuviese que hacerlo, pero esta vez era su elección y el mundo no estaba en peligro, pero porque era necesario hacer esto nuevamente, esa pregunta seguía insistente en su mente, era como un presentimiento o tal vez solo simple curiosidad –dime Yue… -Sakura abrió finalmente sus ojos, su mirar era diferente, firme, decidida, con una gran valentía reflejada en sus ojos -¿Por qué es necesario que aprenda a reprimir mis sentimientos? –Yue parecía complacido con su mirar y Kerberos parecía asustado –

Lo que ocurre, es que cada sentimiento que tienes, tiene una gran influencia en nosotros, cuando te alegras nos sentimos más fuertes, cuando te enojas tenemos un sentimiento muy intenso el cual no todas las cartas pueden controlar, cuando te entristeces nos debilitamos –Yue la había estado viendo fijamente pero al llegar a ese punto volteo a ver a otro lugar –si tu tristeza es demasiada podemos llegar a desaparecer y no solo eso las cartas no pueden soportar cambios tan repentinos de humor, esos cambios pueden hacer que se desate el caos, ya sea en este mundo o dentro de ellas y si es dentro de ellas cuando las quieras usar… puede resultar muy peligroso para ti –Yue suspiro y volvió a ver a Sakura quien tenía la misma expresión –Dime, ¿Qué decisión has tomado?

Durante todo este tiempo, jamás tuve la necesidad de Reprimir mis sentimientos para controlar a las cartas y todo ha resultado bien, así que… -Kerberos parecía feliz mientras que Yue parecía algo molesto y a la vez tranquilo –

CONTINUARA…


End file.
